


A Night In The Life

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Top James Potter, Trans James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James and Sirius have sex (aka, what it says on the tin).





	A Night In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic with a shit ton of internalized homophobia (that wasn't even tagged), and somehow my anger led me to writing this.

James shoved Sirius against the wall as he kissed him, relishing in the gasp it elicited. He fisted a hand in Sirius's hair and tugged to expose his neck. Sirius went with the motion willingly and moaned when James put his mouth on him, licking and sucking at the tender skin.    
  
"James," he groaned, rolling his hips forward, but James stayed teasingly out of reach. "Please, James please."    
  
He put his mouth to Sirius's ear and whispered, "What do you want Si?" Sirius gasped as James nibbled on his earlobe and struggled to get anything out of his mouth. "You want my cock?"    
  
"Yes."    
  
"How much?"    
  
"James don't tease," he whined.    
  
"I can tease you like this or I can tease you with my mouth in a minute, your choice."    
  
Sirius grabbed James's face with both his hands and shoved his tongue in his mouth, not caring that he was coming off entirely desperate-- this is just how James made him feel.    
  
James started working on the buttons on his shirt, practice making it easy to get the shirt undone and pushed it off Sirius's shoulders. He cupped his cock through his trousers, feeling in twitch against his palm. James grinned wickedly, sucking on Sirius's bottom lip. He felt like he was soaking through his pants, so he lowered a hand to grind on. "Get these off--" he stroked Sirius through the fabric "--and get on the bed."    
  
Sirius didn't hesitate to do what he said, and it made James think of all sorts of things they could explore later. He stripped quickly and sat on the bed, watching James with heated eyes.    
  
He unzipped his trousers and pushed them down his hips, letting them fall to the floor carelessly. He stepped out of them and walked in front of Sirius, running a hand through his hair as they just looked at each other-- James in appreciation, and Sirius in anticipation, near vibrating where he sat.    
  
Slowly, so James could stop him if he wanted, Sirius leaned down and nuzzled at James's crotch, licking at him through the fabric with strong, broad strokes of his tongue. James shivered, pushing Sirius's head more firmly into him for a moment, then stepping away. "Get on your hands and knees." Again, Sirius didn't hesitate, moving to the center of the bed and rolling onto his front, head pillowed on his crossed arms and arse raised high.    
  
James grabbed the lube from the nightstand before he crawled onto the bed behind him in between Sirius's spread legs. He clicked the cap open and poured some on his fingers, rubbing them together to spread it around. He palmed one of Sirius's arse cheeks and spread him open, leaning in and flicking his tongue teasingly at his hole.    
  
"James!" Sirius said, embarrassed and glancing over his shoulder.    
  
"Yes dear?" James replied, soundly entirely too calm as he did it again, this time sliding in a finger and slowly pumping it in and out.    
  
"What was that? And why?"    
  
"Just wanted to taste you." He bit at his arse lightly and kissed his way to the base of his spine, dipping his tongue in the little dimples there. "Why? Did it not feel good?"    
  
Sirius squirmed, breath hitching when James worked another finger in. "You weren't touching me enough for it to feel good."    
  
James hummed, moving so he was laying on half of Sirius's back as he fucked him with his fingers. "Something to work on for next time, then."    
  
"Next time?" Sirius asked, rollings his hips against James's fingers to try and get more.    
  
"Yeah, next time. Get you all laid out on my bed, all flushed and pretty as a picture, and bury my face in you. You want that?"    
  
Sirius shuddered. "James..."    
  
"Use your words, love."    
  
"Please."    
  
"I need more words than that," he said, kissing his back and moving back to his original position.    
  
"James," he whined, "c'mon."    
  
"That's not enough, Si you already have me, come on, give me more."    
  
"Fuck me, I- I want you to fuck me. Please, Jamie please."    
  
"There you go sweetheart." He took his fingers out, circling the rim before getting off the bed to rummage through the nightstand with his clean hand.   
  
"James," Sirius said, voice pleading, stroking himself roughly as he waited.    
  
"Just a second, I have to find- ah ha!" He pulled out the toy and set it on the bed, shucking off his pants and running his lubed fingers over his own entrance. "Merlin." He climbed back on the bed, getting behind Sirius again and grabbing the toy. He put the short, curved end inside himself, making minute changes and tugging until he got it right, causing him to gasp.    
  
"Come on, come on, come on," Sirius was repeating, hips jerking.    
  
"I'm hurrying," James assured him with a laugh, pouring lube over the cock and spreading it around. He put the head against Sirius's entrance, pressing in slowly and watching him carefully for signs of discomfort-- he had to make up for the lack of feeling there and watching Sirius's shoulders for tension was the best he could do. Before he knew it, he was bottoming out, hips flush against Sirius's arse. He reached his hand around and started jerking him off, mostly to get the lube off his hand and hear the way Sirius gasped and whined something about how he was an evil bastard. "You're the one that loves me."    
  
"In spite of you being a giant fucking tease, not because of it." He arched his back and pushed his arse into James.    
  
"Merlin, you're a menace."    
  
"I'd be less of a menace if you just bloody shagged me!"    
  
James pulled out and slammed back in without warning, make Sirius choke and groan on his words. He thought about stretching it out and going slow, but he didn't have the patience for it right now, fucking him hard and fast so he couldn't catch his breath, scrabbling at the sheets and begging for James to 'keep going, don't stop for the love of Merlin Jamie, don't stop'.    
  
His limbs started to tingle and he pushed through it, trying to go faster and reach his orgasm, but Sirius was already coming, gasping and starting to struggle to stay up. James stopped and pulled out before Sirius got so sensitive that it became uncomfortable. He put one hand on the base of the cock and put the other to his clit, tugging and rubbing in kind to bring himself to the edge, pushing over when Sirius suddenly started sucking on his neck-- just under his ear where he was the most sensitive. He shook through it, pulling the toy out of himself and tossing it to the side.    
  
James pat his entrance gingerly to get rid of some of the sensitivity and rubbing the slick he got on his fingers on the duvet.    
  
Sirius kissed his shoulder and rested his head on it afterward. "Sorry I didn't last longer."    
  
James snorted. "We've got the rest of our lives to last longer."    
  
"Still."    
  
"I don't mind," James said, turning his head to kiss the top of Sirius's head. Sirius was trying to keep his eyes open, but it was a losing battle. James elbowed him lightly-- more of a tap than anything else. "Lay down before you fall over, Si."    
  
"You don't look sleepy," he complained.    
  
"Lucky for both of us, otherwise we'd wake up in the middle of the night with sticky shit everywhere."    
  
"If you say so," Sirius said, yawning widely. "Love you."    
  
"Love you too, you berk. Get some sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
